vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu)
Summary Real name Sakazuki, Akainu is a Fleet Admiral, the head of the Marine force of World Government. Akainu is apparently the most hard-line of the Marines, following the doctrine of Absolute Justice. During the destruction of Ohara, he destroyed an evacuee ship on the chance that one of their targets was aboard, saying that if one is to do a job it must be done properly. He has eaten the Magma-Magma Fruit (Magu Magu no Mi), a Logia Devil Fruit based around magma During the two years that Luffy was training, he battled Aokiji for the rank of Fleet Admiral and won. He then moved the Marine HQ to the east coast of the Red Line to put more Marine presence in the New World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Sakazuki, moniker “Akainu” (meaning “Red Dog”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 53 pre timeskip, 55 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Marine Fleet Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Busōshoku Haki user (can augment his defensive and offensive capabilities with an invisible armour, also imbue physical objects), Basic Swordsmanship, Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (protected the Execution Platform from Whitebeard's air quake together with other Admirals), Magma Manipulation (with Magu Magu no Mi devil fruit), Superior to Mera Mera no Mi, Limited Intangibility (his Logia devil fruit allows him to create, control, and become Magma), Regeneration (High-Mid, only in his logia form) Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ via power-scaling (He defeated Aokiji after 10 days of fighting. As the Fleet Admiral, he should be capable of outmatching anything Admiral Fujitora is capable of) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Matched Whitebeard in close-quarters for an extended period of time, also easily outsped Ivankov and Jinbe), can significantly boost his speed by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target. Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ+, likely'Class ZJ' (Stopped a two-handed bisento swing powered by a quake from Whitebeard with just one leg) Durability: At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Took attacks from Aokiji for 10 days straight before coming out victorious. He should be capable of withstanding the impact of Fujitora's meteorites, otherwise his title would only be for show.) Stamina: Extremely large, continuously battled Aokiji for ten days before their duel was settled. Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: As the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sakazuki is an extremely accomplished fighter considering he's been a Marine Admiral for 20 years, with abundant experience battling in the marines. A very skilled mind manipulator. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Busoshoku Haki, seastone, and a superior logia devil fruit can nullify his logia intangibility, making him vulnerable like regular people. His regeneration is limited to his logia body only (similar to Kuzan) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Akainu is one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '-Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents and also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him in his elemental state. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. *'-Dai Funka (Great Eruption):' Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. *'-Ryusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano):' Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. *'-Meigo (Dark Dog):' Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. *'-Inugami Guren (Dog-Bite Blaze):' Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Lava Users Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users